


Segundo Movimiento

by nxymxrjr (KingPreussen)



Series: La Sinfonía [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Blood and Injury, M/M, Organized Crime, Pre-Slash, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/nxymxrjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Neymar met Lio's eyes again but it was more difficult than before as he regained some of his brainpower. "S-so can you um... help me get cleaned up and then take me home?" Just in case Lio valued manners over lives, he added a quiet, "Please?"</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Neymar almost lets his guard down. Lio tries to seem nonthreatening. Gerard doesn't help matters.
            </blockquote>





	Segundo Movimiento

**Author's Note:**

> warning for some mentions of suicide at the end
> 
> [please consider commissioning me](http://nxymxrjr.tumblr.com/tagged/commissions) for any kind of fic you would like to read. im feeling horribly dizzy and out of it and id like to go to the doctor but i cant afford it. any little bit helps
> 
> please disregard any spelling errors; as i said, im not feeling well
> 
> i hope you enjoy this

Neymar gaped as they pulled up to what could only be called a mansion. It was at least three floors, flanked by huge green trees with little white flowers dotted between the leaves. There were more windows than Neymar could count, some covered by heavy curtains, others open and offering views of eggshell white walls and light furniture.

The whole thing was made of beige and brown artfully placed stones, the windows surrounded in white painted wood. It made the whole building look deceptively open and welcoming but the wrought iron gate in front of it all said "keep the fuck out" quite loudly.

" _Freelance_?" Neymar asked incredulously, turning wide eyes to Lio, who smirked back up at him.

"You'd be surprised what you can do running your own business," Lio innocently replied.

The car stopped at the gate and Gerard rolled one of the tinted windows down, looking at a small television screen that Neymar could only assume someone was looking back at him from. The gate opened slowly and Gerard drove in; the closer they got to the mansion the larger it seemed, until Neymar had to look away to preserve his sanity.

Lio moved away from him when they pulled up to the small stone circle in the front, surrounded by rose bushes and some other bright purple plant with tiny, half-open flowers. The door opened before Neymar could even extricate his hands from the blanket covering him and reach for the handle.

A man was standing there, dressed in all black except for a white button down and white gloves. Neymar tried to flinch away but Lio shushed him, sliding his hands up from Neymar's knees to his thighs. "It's alright. He works for me." That didn't make Neymar any less nervous but he just nodded, watching Lio get out of the car first, and then reach in for him. 

Neymar pushed the blanket away, taking Lio's thin-fingered but surprisingly strong hand and letting himself be pulled to standing. When he stumbled forward, the change in altitude making him dizzy, Lio caught him around the waist, taking a step back to brace both of them.

"Sorry," Neymar gasped out, closing his eyes so his dizziness didn't make him throw up again or do something equally embarrassing.

Lio chuckled instead of whatever angry reaction Neymar thought he might have had. "No problem." He squeezed Neymar's fingers gently before sliding his hand down to join the first at the small of Neymar's back. "It's not every day a pretty boy like you falls into my arms." Lio's curious hands lowered even further as he was talking until he was holding Neymar's hips flush against his.

Neymar smiled, hiding his face in Lio's chest. "Don't tease me like that," he whined; after a second of enjoying the way Lio held him and how _warm_ he was, Neymar remembered he was also a _fucking murderer_ and pushed himself away. "I-I mean--"

Lio let him lean away as much as he wanted but kept his hands on Neymar's hips, thumbs just grazing under his tee shirt (that was likely soaked in blood). "I like teasing you," Lio murmured.

The car behind them pulled away and Neymar realized that Gerard and the man who worked for Lio had switched places. Gerard was now leaning against one of the pillars--fucking _pillars_ \--flanking the entrance of the house with his arms crossed over his chest, watching them with an amused expression. "Ignore him," Lio said softly. He probably knew exactly what Neymar was looking at over his shoulder.

Neymar met Lio's eyes again but it was more difficult than before as he regained some of his brainpower. "S-so can you um... help me get cleaned up and then take me home?" Just in case Lio valued manners over lives, he added a quiet, "Please?"

"Of course." Lio gestured toward the front doors with one hand, the other moving across Neymar's back to his other hip. 

They led him up into the front doors of the mansion that opened to a high-ceilinged entrance hall that even had paintings across the wide, open expanse. Neymar tilted his head back to look at all of them, barely noticing Lio shifting behind him.

Gerard cleared his throat and Neymar blinked and lowered his head. "Sorry," he said with a sheepish expression, peeking at Lio from under his fringe. "It's just so… beautiful."

Lio's eyes were fixed on his. "Absolutely beautiful," he agreed; his dark eyes were lit enough to seem a warm brown instead of black, and Neymar could see his pupils dilate from how close they were. Neymar got flustered and looked away.

"I won't make you walk up any stairs. We can go to the downstairs bathroom," Gerard explained, taking Neymar's wrist as Lio released his own grip. Neymar frowned, the motion pulling at his head wound, but he was more worried about where Lio was going. There could be any amount of shit he could get in trouble for without Lio to protect him, since he seemed to have refrained from killing Neymar so far.

"I need new clothes for you." Lio made a shooing motion. "You and Geri go. I'll only be a minute."

Neymar nodded as best he could. Gerard wasn't quite as gentle with him as Lio was, but he wasn't rough either, taking Neymar down a shorter hallway until they entered what Neymar could only assume was a bathroom. There weren't ever wooden chairs and tables in any bathroom he had been in before.

Gerard sat him down in one of those chairs and went into the closet, presumably for a first aid kit. Neymar took in the chrome and glass accents on everything from the sink to the shower to the toilet. There was no actual bath in the room but there was more than enough space for one to be added if necessary. Neymar knew he'd had apartments smaller than this room.

His attention returned to Gerard when he pulled up his own chair and tilted Neymar's head back. "You look like you'll heal fine. There might be a little bit of a scar but there's creams and stuff for that." He grinned a little, and unlike Lio's, it was absolutely feral. "I heard chicks love scars."

Neymar's returning smile was a bit wobbly. "Yeah, I-I heard that too…."

Thankfully Lio came back to stand at Neymar's side, a few towels and soft looking clothes in his arms. Whatever look Lio gave Gerard, it made his grin get wider and Neymar push back farther in his chair. "I'll let Lio take care of you," he said. Then his teeth-bearing grin dropped as quickly as it came and his voice lowered. "If you need any help later on, I can give you my number. There shouldn't be any blowback from the authorities but we can get you out of any trouble."

"Thank you so much," Neymar said with genuine gratitude. Gerard reached forward and shook his hand before slipping out of the room.

Lio cleared his throat. "So, um, Neymar." He sounded so nervous that Neymar braved his possible sick reaction to turn and look at him. The bridge of Lio's nose and across his cheekbones were bright red, offsetting the dried, browning blood on his shirt. "I don't want anything to happen to you in the shower… so, uh." He fiddled with the towels in his hands. "I need to stay in here with you. I don't have to watch you or anything, but I'd prefer to… um."

Again, Neymar's opinion of Lio swung from "dangerous" to "sweet". "I understand," Neymar said, blinking slowly. "It would suck for me to die in the shower after you saved me today."

Lio pursed his lips but nodded. Neymar tried to stand on his own, but Lio was quick to drop everything on the table and take his hands, helping him up for the nth time. His hands fumbled over Neymar's clothes, helping him pull his shirt over his head, unbutton his jeans, and after that he faltered.

"Do you need help with these?" Lio was forced to ask.

Neymar took pity on him. For all Lio was feeling him up in front of Gerard, he seemed adorably nervous when they were alone. "I can do it from here," he said. Lio nodded briskly and sat down, turned away from Neymar and the shower.

It took a little bit of work for Neymar to get his shoes, socks, jeans, and underwear off without falling, but he was able to pad to the shower alone and turn on its relatively simple controls. He stepped under the almost immediately hot water and felt like half the day's stresses were sluiced away. Still, Neymar didn't take his time in the shower, rinsing the blood and sweat off of himself the best he could in about five minutes.

He realized, once he turned the shower off, that he didn't have a towel with him. He opened the door and looked out, seeing Lio still sitting ramrod straight facing the door.

"Lio? Can you pass me a towel?"

Somehow Lio's back got straighter and he stammered something that definitely didn't contain any Spanish.

"Or I can just walk out naked…?"

Lio stood up so fast he almost knocked the chair onto the floor. "No, no, here's one!" He was almost covering his eyes when he walked over, towel held out for Neymar to take.

Neymar had to hold back a laugh. "Thank you," he said, taking the towel and wrapping it around himself. He passed Lio and picked up the clothes still on the table. There was a cotton tee shirt and some overlarge sweatpants, which seemed awfully comfortable for someone who was supposed to be leaving soon. Neymar pulled them on and then chanced a look back at Lio.

Lio glanced away just as Neymar turned around. "Sorry," he said. "I wasn't, uh, I wasn't looking or anything."

This was really bad. Neymar didn't know _anything_ about this man, besides the fact he was fucking rich and could kill people without remorse. It was probably the worst combination of traits for anyone to have, but Lio was getting cuter and cuter to him by the minute. Neymar took a mental step back and a deep breath.

"I'd like to go home now," he said in a confident voice.

Lio bit his lip. "I was going to check your… your head. Is that alright?"

Neymar paused. "No, I can do that myself. Please take me home."

There was a second of silence. "Of course," Lio said, head tilted in confusion. "I'll have to call a car. Wait with me in the entrance hall?"

"Alright." Neymar fished his keys and wallet out of the jeans he was wearing, deciding to leave them and his shirt alone. He did pull his sneakers back on before leaving the bathroom, Lio on his heels.

There were more staff waiting in the high-ceilinged place. They were talking amongst themselves until they saw Lio, at which point they folded their hands behind their backs and bowed ever so slightly; Neymar watched in fascination as Lio's reserved expression turned serious. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

One of them looked up. "Mister Pique asked us to leave the basement levels for now. He said he would return when we could continue our work."

Lio's eyes widened. "The basement?" he repeated. He glanced quickly at Neymar and back at his staff. "Bring a car around for Neymar. He will tell you his address. I want him home _safe_ , as quickly as possible."

The same one bowed again, murmured, "of course, sir," and left the room.

"Neymar," Lio said in a soft voice, "Please be careful. Go straight home and get inside. My staff will do a sweep of your street and then we'll leave you alone."

Neymar wrapped his arms around himself. "Why, am I in danger?" he asked incredulously. "Who _are_ you?"

Lio shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you that. Just stay safe, alright? For me." And with that Lio turned on his heel and walked out of the room, followed by three staff members, all talking quietly amongst themselves.

The original man returned and stood in front of Neymar, his hands still folded. "Your car is ready, sir." Neymar nodded and let himself be led back outside.

* * *

Rafinha wasn't pleased. He was so beyond "not pleased" that he came to Neymar's apartment, sat him down (frowning worriedly at the butterfly bandages holding the long wound on Neymar's forehead together that Neymar obviously did himself), and made him tell the whole story three times.

"I can't believe you," he said in the angriest voice Neymar had ever heard him use. "Neymar, what the _fuck_ is your problem? You can't just leave the scene of a crime, of a _murder_ , with some killer and expect me to be okay with it!"

Neymar's mouth twisted with guilt. "I know, Rafa, but I... my head hurt so bad and I... I was just confused."

Rafinha paused his pacing in front of the couch to really look at him. "Does your head still hurt? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

Neymar folded his hands in his lap and stared down at them. "No. I don't think so."

"I'm staying here. If you so much as blink for too long we're going." Rafinha sat next to him, wrapping his arm around Neymar's waist. Neymar instantly leaned into him, resting the uninjured part of his head on Rafinha's chest and sniffling pathetically. He knew _Rafinha_ knew he was mostly faking it for attention, but he still got squeezed tighter.

Rafinha leaned back on the couch, reaching down to pull Neymar's legs into his lap. Neymar curled up against him and hooked his fingers in Rafinha's belt loops as if they could get any closer. "I'm really sorry. He was so.... He seemed like he cared about me."

Rafinha rolled his eyes. "I'm sure all murderers are just as charismatic," he said dryly. Neymar looked away, feeling even more guilty than he had before. Lio was all he thought about after he got dropped off at his apartment. Thankfully he hadn't told Rafinha they now knew where his apartment was.

"Are you really going to stay with me?" Neymar asked.

"Of course. What kind of friend would I be if I let you die in this apartment?" Rafinha had a soft smile on his face but Neymar could tell he was just as spooked as Neymar about the whole ordeal.

Neymar exhaled sharply. "I really am sorry. It won't happen again."

"If it happened more than once it'd be some kind of record," Rafinha said while fumbling for the remote. "I'll just keep you locked up in this apartment until you learn some sense."

Neymar's worry melted the more Rafinha talked. "You wanna pay two rents?" he asked with wide eyes.

Rafinha shoved at him instead of replying.

* * *

"Do we know who he is?" Lio asked, staring at the man sitting on the floor of the holding room through one way glass.

Gerard shook his head. "Not sure yet. He's not talking. But he was guarding one of Ronaldo's known storage buildings when we picked him up."

Lio crossed his arms over his chest, resting his weight on one hip. "Has anyone else of Ronaldo's been around recently?"

The door beside them opened softly and shut at the same volume. "Sorry to interrupt," Ivan said with an apologetic smile. "We've got word your Neymar is home safe." Lio sighed in relief and nodded to his chief of staff.

"Thanks, Ivan. And did anyone stay to guard the apartment?"

Ivan's mouth twisted. "One. He saw a man enter the apartment about ten minutes later but Neymar greeted him so we assume he's a friend or family member. Oh, and Gerard," he said to the taller man, bright blue eyes wide in the darkness, "They gave him your number. He seemed to want to refuse it at first but he eventually took it. Have you gotten any calls?"

Lio turned toward his partner but Gerard shook his head. "Nothing."

That was a relief and a worry at the same time. "He seemed… eager to leave," Lio said almost to himself.

Ivan looked sympathetic but Gerard was quick to needle at him. "So he _didn't_ want to be your boyfriend?" he teased, patting Lio on the shoulder. "Tough luck. Maybe you'll save another twink in a bank and you'll fall in love."

Lio shrugged Gerard's hand away. "Can you imagine me… _getting involved_ with anyone while running this shitshow? I don't need to give Ronaldo any more ammo." He flicked a few buttons on the control panel just below the glass, sending a piercing ring into the other room that only sounded tinny to them. The man began to scream and cover his ears, almost crying until Lio flicked it off again.

"You know you could protect him, Lio," Gerard said with a frown. "The only one stopping you is you."

Ivan glanced between them. "I'm gonna go…" he said quietly, getting the go-ahead from Lio waving a dismissive hand.

Lio turned up the brightness in the room and activated the sound again. "He doesn't want to be involved in this, Geri, and I wouldn't make him. He's probably never seen anyone die before."

Gerard leaned against an empty section of the control panel. "So you're not going to try at all? I'm sure anyone could get used to this life." Lio glanced up from the writhing, screaming man, his ears beginning to leak blood, to level an unimpressed look at his friend. "Well, not anyone, but he was pretty flirty when I was there."

"When we were alone he was terrified. And I don't want that." Lio plunged the other room into darkness and silence. "Take care of this one later. Let him think," he said in reference to the man lying in his own blood and piss.

Lio left the room and wandered up out of the second basement level, heading straight to the wine cellar. He wasn't a heavy drinker by anyone's standards, but he really needed to forget everything that happened today before he did something stupid like try and contact Neymar again.

He took his wine and two packs of cigarettes up to the balcony on the third floor and let himself be miserable. Lio was never the most promiscuous person but years ago, before the first man he ever killed, he liked sex and partying and doing whatever he wanted. Responsibility without a break was eating away at him and he didn't know how much longer he could last without taking one of his own guns to his temple.

After an entire pack of cigarettes and more than half of the bottle of wine it was dark outside. Lio's head was pounding but he continued to smoke and drink under the stars until the glass door behind him opened.

"Self-pity isn't a good look, Lio." Javier, his weapons expert and one of the first people to pull Lio into the life he was leading now, sat next to him and took a cigarette for himself. They sat in silence for a while, long enough for Lio to think Javier might leave him alone. Then he said, "what's wrong now?" and Lio sighed.

Lio rubbed his hand over his mouth and took another deep drag of the half-smoked stick in his hand. "Nothing, Masche. I'm getting up soon."

"Geri told be about your twink."

Fucking Gerard. He had the biggest mouth Lio had ever seen on a professional criminal. "He's not _my_ twink," Lio protested without success. Javier was still smirking at him. "I met him, I made him hate me, and now we're done. Nothing else."

"I don't think so, but keep your secrets." Javier got up and ruffled Lio's hair, grinding his cigarette into the ashtray onto the table. Lio felt a little embarrassed that it was almost full. "See you tomorrow."

Lio hummed in response. Maybe a good night's sleep would clear all this up.

He knew it wouldn't, but it was nice to hear a pretty lie once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and being patient with me


End file.
